Shes half WHAT?
by The Steininator
Summary: Bella came to forks recovering from the volturi destroying her home. Oh, did I mention she is half mermaid? Vampires are her natural enemy. How will she react when she find a whole COVEN of them go to her high school? Usual pairings R&R please. First fic
1. Renee leaves me

Bella P.o.v.

My dream confused me as much as the water was blue. I was wrapping myself in deep golden eyes and copper hair. Having the time of my life because I was with my best of friends. My dream had a beautiful background, a meadow of some sort

Then I was rudely interrupted by my mother shaking me awake.

"Bella, sweetie, you have to go." Renee said grabbing me a white dress from my cluttered closet.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and saw the red puffiness of her face. Why was she crying?

"The Italian vamps are here. Go."

"Ma siamo stati nascosti tanto bene! Come?" (But we were hidden so well, how?) I tiredly joked

Someone had a big mouth. _Zozzy. _I thought to myself. The stupid cowardess was probably found on the Quiliute beach by a flipping vampire.

Zozzy was one squealy types of girls, she had no self respect, therefore no respect for others. She didn't care about anyone but herself, and now she was going to destroy her home because she was to stupid to know when to stop

"No I have to help!" I screamed at her.

"Sweetie, none of the purebloods will survive, you have a chance. Though you have an advantage you can walk on land. Go."

"How? I won't leave you!"

She pulled off a scale from her bright silver tail. She winced from the pain. She put it in a pouch. "Now you will always have me with you."

When someone pulled a fresh scale from their tale it was a great sacrifice. They did not grow back and they protected the tale from teeth and usually poisoned the thing biting it. It also hid the delicious scent of a mermaid from the vicious Volturi. They would be able to track her scent easier now.

For a stupid reason I didn't understand the vampires killed us because they couldn't control us. We could control ourselves. But we had delicious blood so they would kill us for our beautiful scales that were always a different color for each family and our filling blood.

"Go, Bella, go survive. We swans _or_ down here known as Silvertails are survivors. Go now."

"But mom, no one can help me and I can barely walk on land."

"Learn. You are half human people will not recognize you for what you are. Go to the Quiliuets, they will help you. But remember steer clear of the cold ones, they will kill you at first contact."

Jacob Black wouldn't kill me. He was my ally, he was a wolf in disguise. he hadn't quite changed yet. I remember him talking to me from the beach. My head would stick out of the water while we had long meaningful conversations.

"Mom they are going to kill you!" I didn't want to have this be the last moment with my own mother.

"Bella, now the Italian cold ones have found our sanctuary. You must survive Bella. Go NOW!" She shoved me with her sharp nails warning me silently not to come back.

The injury my mom had given me burned and began to drip blood.

"Mom," I cried out in the water. "Live." I begged her.

I put my hand on the bleeding wound. I tried with all of my will not to go back and get her body

I was always used to my father coming to visit us in the water. Living with him would be a change.

I swam out to the beach. Once my head was out of the water my silver gleaming tail changed into legs. The dress my mother had given me was covering me. When I finally reached the beach I was dressed like a girl wearing a strange white dress. A tall man ran over to me when he saw me coughing. I felt down to my hip. The three gills were sealed shut. I breathed relived. And I was still lightly bleeding from the wound.

"Who are you and why are you on this beach?" Huh.

"I am from the underwater sanctuary, the Italian vamps found it. I am a survivor. Please, I am Silvertail."

He seemed to be surprised by my words.

"You know, the under water hunters? My dad is Charlie Swan?"

"Yes I know who you are." He pulled me up off the ground. "My name is Sam. Sam Uley. And yours?" huh. He reminded me of Levi.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you Sam. Do you by any chance know where Jacob Black lives?" I asked the russet skinned stranger that I slightly recognized.

"Yes. Do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes. Here is proof I am not an enemy." I turned my strapless shoulder to him. It had a Quiliute sign.

"Okay. Here." He said offering his hand.

I took it and felt the heat surge through me like a water heater did when I put my hand on it and enjoyed the temperature.

My legs felt like two wobbly sticks that I walked on. I fell backwards.

"You okay?" he said catching me.

"Yes and no." I said a tear beginning to fall from my eye. I quickly wiped it away, hoping he didn't see it.

I hope Angela survived like I did. We were both half human and she could walk on land too.

He ran cradling me to Jacob's house. "We are here."

"Thanks Lev- Sam." I stammered

"Your welcome Bel- Bella." He said showing me sharp white teeth.

I pressed my feet to the pavement begging them not to fail me. I felt them slipping from me but I tried to pull myself up. It was like this the whole time I walked to his door.

I rang the messed up doorbell and a skinny boy that was about sixteen answered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Bella?"

"Jacob? Wow you've gotten tall." I said astonished at his sudden spurt.

"Yea, you haven't changed a bit." He said examining me. He had never seen me out of the water before.

"Is Billy home?" I knew he had some connection with my father.

"Yea." His eyes lost all of the light and he began to look down.

I gave him a noogie. "Its good to see you too." I said trying to unhurt his feelings by embracing him.

"Yea I'll get him." He said smiling again.

Billy Black pulled up to me in a wheel chair. "Hello Bella Silvertail."

My heavy heart missed a beat hearing our family name underwater. "Please don't call me that." I said.

"Now lets try to get a hold of your father." he said clearly seeing the solemn expression on my face.


	2. Tasting tears

Billy was tending to my bleeding injury.

His careful fingers were helping me concentrate on the disaster at hand.

I felt a sting. "Ah!" I yelped

"Sorry, I haven't seen an injury this bad in a while." He said. "What did your mother do to you?"

"She, uh, I was being stubborn and she had claw at me to get me away from the you-know-whos." I replied, choking on every word.

The doorbell rang. I felt a sting again.

"Ouch!" I screeched

"Sorry, you got stiff and I lost my grip." Billy told me.

As if my legs weren't shaky enough, seeing my father was going to make me very nervous. The last time I saw him I looked like how I am right now. It takes me a long time to gain a year, like along the lines of five or six years. And now that I am eighteen, I will not grow any more.

But what rocked more than anything, Charlie wouldn't age either as long as my mom or I were still alive.

"Hi Bella!" He said smiling. "You smell like salt water!" he said trying to make the mood lighter. He knew the only reason I was here is because I had nowhere else to go.

I tried to force a weak smile on my lips. Why pull Charlie in to my sadness? Just no point in it whatsoever. "You wanna go home?" He said to me.

"Yes." I said.

But it was more than yes it was a desperate please! I will cry if we don't go to MY home, underwater home right now. But that wasn't the home he was talking about. And though the damn Volturi was still scavenging the sanctuary for signs of survivors.

P.o.v. Aro :(

The sweet scent of these underwater freaks makes my undead heart jump with delight.

I had collected at least three of the ones that didn't struggle for their deaths. Obviously our reputation had stung their hearts, even in the deep blue.

"Master Aro?" Asked Alec.

"Yes dear Alec?" He offered me his hand, so he was probably having trouble explaining what he had found.

I saw the homes and the innocent faces of the children that were half human and would stop growing a bout the age of twenty. He had brought them back and they were dressed in the grey cloths he had showed them to and they were just grateful they weren't dead, but that wasn't what was interesting about his find.

Blood, fresh blood, maybe a few hours old. His theory was that one of the mothers hurt their child as a sign of 'kicking them out' so we wouldn't kill them. It has happened before.

"Interesting, a child was injured in cause of a parent?" i said out loud to try to stir the specimens in the pool i had set up for them.

One of the women we had caught that was listening to us went under water. Alec practically read my mind and grabbed her out of the water.

"Whats your name dear?" I asked her sweetly

"Renee." she said a sad look in her ocean blue eyes.

"Was it you that caused the injury?"

"Yes but the girl i killed lost so much blood she died. she was stubborn." then she coughed "She was being stubborn." She said crossing her arms and coughing again.

"Alec will you please put her back in the water before she suffocates?" I asked him.

His fingers released on his hold and she dropped back into the water.

"Perfect." I purred.

I bet that this malformation was happy vampires extra talents don't work on her kind.

P.o.v. Bella

When we got home I ran to my room. I couldn't tell Charlie right now what had happened to me. He knew what I was and accepted it. He didn't know what our enemies were because the Quiliutes had taught us not to tell humans a bout them at all costs, if it meant lying to your father and you were horrible at it, you better get good real fast or die. (not by the quiliutes! The vamps!)

As soon I was in my old depressing bedroom I jumped onto my squeaky bed. I held my pillow like a small child would their teddy bear and I cried. The salty water was alien to me, but why did I care? My mother, my friends, my old life. They all are dead. So I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Meet the Cullens

**Hey my peeps, I am currently restoring my story, adding facts that I didn't put in before. Thanx.**

**Don't forget to fuzzing review.**

**BAD SPELLERS UNTIE!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

P.o.v. Bella

My dream was a happy memory.

"Bella!" 8 year old Jacob squealed when he saw my head poking out of the water.

"Jacob! How're you doing buddy?" I asked him

"Oh nothin. Hey look what I got." He said pulling a wrapped box from behind his childish back. "Mommy said it was your birthday today so I made you a present!"

"She did? Well tell her I said thank you!" I personally didn't know my birthday.

"Ok. Open it, Open it!" he said smiling showing his two missing front teeth.

I ripped it open anxiously to amuse him. What I saw was amazing.

"Oh wow Jacob! This is beautiful!" I said looking at a hand carved wood figure of a wolf howling.

"Daddy helped me make it." He said placing his hands behind his back.

I wanted to tell him about who he was then but Billy asked me, more like begged me not to tell him he was a wolf, though it would have been sooo nice for him to know.

I woke by a slowly opening my eyes. Charlie was calling my name.

I quickly got dressed and I ran down stairs to see what he needed.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

"You should get ready for school, I signed you up this morning, all of the info they needed was there, just because most of the classes are full, you may not get all the ones you wanted." He said.

"School? Now? Ug." I said sleepily.

"Yes Bells, I know you need a few days to, um, recover but its Thursday, and Friday is just tomorrow, then you have a two day weekend." He explained "You have to go."

"Can't you just say I have that swine flu or something?" I begged him.

"No Bella, just get dressed and get the first day over with." He ordered me.

"Ug, School. Sounds fun." I sarcastically remarked.

"Bella, Please just go, can you try to start a life here?" Charlie said concerned

"Sure." I got dressed and ran to the nearest high school Charlie wold have signed me up for.

Yes I ran like a maniac, I ran faster than humans ever could have dreamed. But I was so bad at walking that the two hundred times I fell on my face made it look normal enough. No one could have guessed how happy I was that I healed fast.

The thought made me miss my now ruined home under the surface. The thought made me miss my mother. I missed my friends.

When I got to the school there was a big sign that pointed to the main office. I made my way through the old creaky doors and a wrinkled old lady was typing away on a windows computer that was from the 90's.

"Hello darling, how can I help you?" She asked me.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh you need your schedule? Well I have it right here. Have fun sweetie." She said waving me goodbye.

All of my classes were boring and pointless. Until lunch.

I was peacefully eating my fish sticks and I heard the squeaky doors open but the figures had no heartbeat.

I had to concentrate on my food to keep myself from hyperventilating. Freakin vampires? I just ditched them to survive!

"W w w who are they?" I stammered.

The one girl that was in my third period. "Oh there the Cullens. They keep to them selfs."

"Vampire scum!" I said under my breath.

"I love that book to!" she told me.

"Sure, right!" I had agreed quickly.

I am so lucky don't have any classes with the 'Cullens'.

Why does my luck hate me?

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Angela? HI!

**Good news my peeps, I'll be able to update more often, but there is a catch, you have to review! Yea, 5 reviews= 1 chapter from now on.**

* * *

I thought this day couldn't get any worse. But I guess I was wrong.

If I get wet from waist below, guess what happens. So the whole time not in my home I'm afraid of getting wet, because of how judgmental humans are. I hate the fact that when I get wet that not only do I become fish girl , but if I only see a vampire I attack. Hey, I can't control the instincts I had implanted in my brain when I was born.

But if I got into a fight with One of the Cullens right now I would probably win, but in the water I would lose. I have no clue how the hell that worked out, but my blood would somehow distract them so I would get the advantage. Its a self defense thing. Just, stay out of the water, because when you bleed it just dissolves , and goes away.

I was scared out of my skin right now, scared they would smell me and instinctively attack, the lure of a mermaid was stronger than a human to them. They would lose whatever humanity they had smelling one of us. But me, oh lucky lucky me I only smell half as good.

Maybe, and I mean maybe , a vampire with heaps of self control could resist for, I don't know, fifty seconds.

Then I saw a sight that made my heart jump. My best friend from underwater forks made it too.

"Psst! Angela! Over here!" I said calling to her.

Her eyes lit up as she saw my familiar face. "Bella! You made it too?" she asked me.

"No, that is why I'm inviting you to sit here with me and the other peeps!" She walked/hopped over to my table.

"I'm so happy you made it!" She said smiling happily.

"Do you two know each other?" Jessica asked me

"Uh," I began, but Angela knew me well enough to know I was a really bad liar.

"Yea, our moms work together and were just moved here." She said lying smoothly.

What I think is so awesome is that mermaids are telepathic so we can instant message.

(_Bella, **Angela**_)

_Oh my gosh , do you see the vampires across the room._

_**Yes and I'm scared out of my mind! There are so many of them and only two of us!**_

_It is alright, if we just keep a low profile then they won't notice us, hopefully. _

_**One of them are telepathic, like us!!!**_ She said chomping on a fried fish stick.

_Just think random things around him, and be careful not to answer if he somehow contacts you._

_**But, I thought their special talents wouldn't work on us! But, if he can read my mind then... aw rotten seaweed! **_

_Lets just hope for the best, if he can then the silent conversation we are exchanging is now over and done._

_**Rodger that.**_

The conversation made me concentrate on stuff that was totally random in all ways, just so he couldn't read my mind.

"So, are you two interested in any after school curricular stuff?" asked the one I recalled was named Mike.

"I might be joining the swim team." I said.

I really did miss the water, and I wanted to get wet, nut competitive swimming, when people are watching, it might not exactly be the best idea.

"There is a new coach, Miss. Greenscale." Said the one called Lauren.

Okay, if you are totally blind, GREENSCALE!!!! That is the name of a senor Mir-Person. Its like a rating, because we don't age at all past the age eighteen. Even younger if we wanted to be.

I trashed all the wrappers and holders. I put the green tray on top of the trash can and left with Angela as quick as my legs could carry me, witch was about as fast as an Olympic runner.

I had to get away, Angela invited me to her place to study for the upcoming quiz in Humanities, it was something about Underwater Australia, ha ha, who ever you are! Because I freaking know everything about every coral reef in the world!

* * *

**Up next: Biology! Eddy himself will make a guest appearance. But only if you review!!!!! And it will come out on the first of next year! See you later!-**

**Bad spellers untie 12**


	5. Who are you and why are you staring?

**This chapter is totally donated to the peeps that reviewed before i forced it on you! **

**I am going to make it a top priority to make the chapters as confusing as possible just you peeps would freaking review.**

**Posting this early , so that the billions of you reviewers will be satisfied!**

**Just remember, Bad spellers untie!  
**

**Thanks bunches!

* * *

**I walked with Angela to Biology, it was good having her around. It was like having a piece of home with me.

When we handed our new kid slips, as Angela called them

We saw that only two seats were open. Angela ran quickly to the one open by Mike.

"Damn it." I said under my breath walking to the seat by the Cullen boy.

The only though i could think was shoot shoot shoot shoot.

But the word really did explain my situation. I was going to sit next to vamp boy and his stupid eyes were fuzzing black!**( A/N : Can't you tell I cuss all the time? That was sarcasm!)  
**

Yet again, shoot shoot shoot shoot.

Edward p.o.v.

What the fuzz? Two amazing smelling girls just clouded this room wit their mouthwatering scent. If i could i probably would have been drooling.

The brunette muttered something that i couldn't quite decipher. Her brown hair was at waist length and there was a familiar grace in her step that silently said i am your enemy, i just couldn't recall who had that grace.

For once my perfect memory was failing me. I just remembered darkness and severe distractions and almost death. But my family came to my aid just in time to save me, the creature was dead, but it was seriously disassembled beyond recognition. I never got a real good look at it, but it came from the water.

It was a blur, so it would forever be a mystery to me, and i already know that my family didn't get a good look at it either.

Bella p.o.v.

I sat down in the old squeaky chair and stated to fidget with my hands. I began to pull my hair around my face when i saw him giving me a deathly stare. It didn't help one bit, at least it calmed me down, maybe, a little.

But what was really tugging on my conscience was, does he know that i am half of something? Not just a regular human girl? I mean my essence would have implied that. Its either he knew or he was really arrogant, or the option that he had never encountered something like me before .

My thoughts relaxed me, they eased my fear.

Renee p.o.v.

It was harsh in the chlorinated pool. I was getting sicker every day, but the location of my girl was very safe, because if i die, then they'll never know where she is.

The head vampire was playing cards with a girl no more then a adolescent, waiting me to say something. But i couldn't break, she had to be safe, she had the wolves to protect her.

As i saw it , either they would break or i would, and i was relying on my stubbornness to get me out of this jam.

"You ready to talk?" Aro asked me.

"You ready to die? Wait! You already are!" i told him with a dagger sharp tone.

"So you want me to pollute your already sickening pool?" He asked me putting down his cards.

"Sure, what do i care?" I wasn't going to break my daughter depended on it.

Bella p.o.v.

The longer I have to sit here next to mr. joker face here i would scream!

He was smirking at me now! I could only guess what was playing out in his mind.

Never mind, those thoughts only make everything worse.

I heard the clock ticking, so i began to concentrate on the ticking, i was noticing a pattern, every three seconds one would be faster than the others, then after a minute or so concentrating got extremely boring. I glanced a t the Cullen boy and i saw him glaring at me.

I was seriously testing the limits of my attention span, trying to concentrate on the lesson while having a bloodthirsty vampire next to me.

I tried to switch my position to face my back to him, but he just became stiff and was obviously as tense as i was.

Ha! That is a funny thought, a cold dead vampire being tense.

I noticed my sleeve was slipping down my shoulder, showing some of my quilitue sign.

_He won't stop staring at you. _I heard Angela say._ Mike_ and_ that Edward boy , it is seriously creeping me out! Oh, you have to quit this class, because of me, i should have sat next to the scary vampire! Not you! I take full responsibility for the stalker kid and the vampire for staring at you!_

_None of this is your fault! You are just safer than me, in a way, What gave you the idea that mike was a stalker?_ I silently answered to her call.

_He, well, Bella, do you see the way he follows you around like a lost baby dolphin? _She asked me.

Actually i did, but i didn't really make as big of a deal of it as she did, still it was really creepy.

_Ya, but i didn't really note it until you pointed it out. _I told her, then i realized this was helping that a scary vampire was next to me. _Please keep talking to me, this is very distracting!_

_Uh, okay, well, um, Mike is drawing stick figure comics of you two making out behind the gym! That is proof that he is a stalker type! HA!_

_I never doubted you Angela, you have amazing judgment skills._

_Aw, that is really sweet, uh, i think._

"Mr. Cullen." the words snapped my attention. "What does the animal specimen not have compared to the plant specimen?" Mr. Banner asked him.

"The cell wall and the chloroplast." He answered smoothly.

"Alright for homework, complete the purple worksheet, both sides." then the bell rang.

* * *

**Next up- The next day! like always review!**


	6. Silence

**I don't own twilight.**

**Happy new year!**

**

* * *

**

Why did i have to say yes? Right, because i am a pure moron.

Edward was gone.

All i could do was try not do a victory dance.

I found that i could concentrate much easier when he was gone.

Since I was all alone in my private table i got to team up with a group when we did the lab to split the cells. I just worked with Angela and Mike.

Then i saw he was back.

"Damn it." I said

"What? Oh you noticed that Edward was back." Jessica purred his name.

"Yea, I did." Yes Jessica Stanley, i did notice that the vampire was back from where he was and where i want him to go back to.

I couldn't wait until biology.

When I go to Biology I'll have to ignore him while shaking in my bargain bin cloths.

Why do i have to feel so much like a chihuahua? Small and scared.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self the first day you were here." He said sweetly smiling.

"Yea, I'm called Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said with a shrug.

P.o.v. Edward

The whole time I knew that she was something else.

But my suspicions were strengthened with the tattoo on her left shoulder. It wasn't something i could ever misinterpret other than a Quiliute sign.

Why was she here?

Shouldn't she be on the reserve with all of the other of the do- people? She had skin to fair to be a native. How the hell did she get one of those?

_Oh so she's a bad girl?_ I heard Mike thinking._ But I've never seen that tattoo._

No flipping duh! Mike stop being such an idiot and realize who she is!

But that also meant there might be a chance that she knows my secret!

"Why are your eyes gold?" She asked me.

No, she didn't know. But I had to check. It tried to listen into her thoughts to see what she knew.

Silence.

Mental silence.

How?

"You might want to pull your sleeve back over your shoulder, Newton's staring." I told her ignoring her question.

Her cheeks flushed as she did what I suggested her to do.

_Stalker boy. _I heard a new voice. It had a bad signal, it was fuzzy, and i couldn't quite tell what it said after.

But a chain of thoughts were missing.

_I know we are supposed to fit in, but the freaking sign that shows your true home?_

Silence.

_Fine, but keep the mind speaking to a minimum, because Cullen is staring. I think it is a good hypothesis, but still. See you after school. _

Silence again.

Mind speaking? With who?

True home.

Someone wasn't supposed to be here, like me.

I began to feel pity for the new girl, and whoever she was speaking with.

But I had extracted one thing. Angela Weber was not your every day average human teenager.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I didn't get any sleep last night. NEW YEAR!!!! So i can't concentrate as well as i usually can. **

**Like always peeps review! 2010 2010!**


	7. Tyler almost hits me with his dang van

**I don't own twilight, but i am submitting a request to own part of the series, but so far my attempts are unsuccessful.

* * *

**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST OF RENEE FOR A WHILE!**

Renee p.o.v.

Aro hadn't lied. He _had_ polluted my pool. It was really hard swimming in green muck.

This was bad for me , because the water was weakening my scales. Soon they would probably discover that my defenses were weakening, and that their talent would work on me.

Aro could touch me and know where Bella is.

"Ahhhhh!" The screams came at least once a week, and it was giving me a headache.

I heard footsteps. Panicked footsteps, they belonged to a man about Charlie's age. He was breathing heavily.

But he stopped when he saw me.

"Run! If you want to live!" I told him.

But he only stared.

I rolled my eyes at him when i saw the other vampires coming.

His neck was snapped and he was dead in a matter of seconds.

"Hmmm." Aro said.

"What?" I asked him

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"I wonder if..." he began "I wonder if we could make it a little more pleasant for our victims if you were there, to distract them with your glorious tail." he said smiling.

So that is how i stalled the Volturi.

Bella p.o.v.

Sure I am accident prone, and a bad liar, but when it comes to certain times i can be exceptionaly clumsy.

Things were almost normal, but it could really never be, because I am part of a part fish.

It was a cold icy day, so when i woke i was freezing my butt off. I quickly got dressed in the warmest cloths I had, afraid of glaciation.

When I got all of my school things together, I went outside I saw a rusted truck that had a big bow on top, and the tires had chains.

"You like it?" Charlie asked me.

"DUH! You are the best dad!" I had no knowledge of cars except how to drive a bit, but it looked sturdy and good for driving on ice. "This definatley beats running to school every day in this algidity!" I told him.

Actually one of these cars was what I learned to drive in. So, this wouldn't be a difficult as it could have been.

I got to school with ease, mostly, I was afraid of hitting someone or someone hitting me.

I heard the noise of it first. I was gathering my backpack and just shutting my truck's door. When I turned to face the school i was suddenly happy I had somewhat enhanced scenes. His foot pounding on the brake was what I heard. I dropped my bag and tried to jolt out of the way. But the uneven ground made me slip and fall.

It was going to kill me. I was going to die, my truck would be totaled , and the vampires would probably be cleaning up my spilt blood.

I shut my eyes and waited for it to crush me.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes.

Edward Cullen had his left arm around my waist and the other holding up the van.

"%?#!" He said catching the van from crushing me.

He was helping me? Why? I stared inquisitively into his golden eyes.

Edward gently set the van down, pushing it away from me.

I took in a deep breath, relived.

He stood up bringing me up as well. He took me out from in between my truck and the van.

Then the scene was swarmed with the other kids that were in the parking lot at the time of the almost accident.

"I have 911 on the phone." I heard Angela say

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked me

"Yea, what about you?" I asked in return, he had an open injury, I could smell the blood.

"Relived we both will probably walk away with this." He said ending it with a laugh.

I smiled at him.

I noticed that the rest of the Cullens were stirring.

Then an ambulance arrived and Edward was talking to one of the E.m.t.s and so he didn't get a stretcher. But I had to examined in the back, which made me angry.

I am not hurt! I wanted to scream. The Vampire held the van from hurting me! But that would have sounded crazy.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in the hospital! Then... blood typing! Then of course, The quiliute beach! Review as always! You are nine reviews below the expectation. I only have 26, and i need 35,40 if you want the next chapter. I'll wait, I am very patient when I want to be.  
**

**I appreciate your sarcasm**


	8. Expired Blood and its defects

**I have created the vampire Annabella because i wanted to have a little tension between one of the bad guys and her. Also the faithful reviewer Fenix Firebird kinda inspired her. She is a red head that is Victiora's daughter. Talk about tension.

* * *

**

Fake coughing is what made me turn my head. I almost jumped off the examining table when I saw what a red head that had matching eyes.

She waved politely at me. Then she stopped breathing.

Why was a vampire in a hospital? I mean as a patient, not as a doctor.

She hopped off her bed and ran. She came back with a few bags of donated blood, but jolted when she saw the golden eyed doctor.

"Did y- uh, how? Did you ju- holy crap! Did you see that?" I said trying to force the right words out of my mouth.

"Yes , she comes in here once a week to take out the almost expired blood that was donated, but she was noticed by you, so she was scared." He said without one break in his voice.

Take-Out. Yea right. More like finish off.

"So how do feel?"

"Like a million bucks." I said sarcasm icing over my tone

"Thanks Carl!" said the vampire that i saw earlier.

"Its just nice to know somethings don't have to go to waste." he said waving her goodbye.

"I don't understand the gold eyes, I mean red is kind of normal for you guys, but why gold?" I asked him. I wanted him to know that I knew.

"What?"

"I've seen red eyes, but not gold." I repeated

"Uh, your sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Do I smell like a human to you?"

For no reason he burst out laughing.

Charlie bolted through the doors. "Bellaareyouokay? Omygodyoudon'thaveevenascratch! Youralright? Youhitoyurhead?"

"Dad, please calm down I'm fine. I might have whiplash from when Edward pushed me from the van though."

"Your boy helped her?" Charlie asked Carlisle

"I guess?" He replied shrugging.

"Yea we were going over our biology homework together , you know comparing our answers and then boom! It all just happened so fast." I said trying to make it more graphic.

"Oh, well you guys are both lucky to made it with out getting hurt." Carlisle said lying. Edward can't get hurt.

"Liar." I said low enough for only him to hear.

I heal fast enough. So even if I was hit, I would be fine now. In a fight this quality would keep me from dying.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I heard Tyler say for the trillianth time.

I yawned then pretended to sleep just so he would stop.

Then I felt the fridged air come to me.

"Bella wake up." Edward said .

"Huh?" I said pretending to be drowsy. "Oh, whadda you want ?" I asked giggling.

"I'm here to spring you!" he said happily.

That woke me up. "Yay!" I said getting up, not forgetting to pretend stretch. "Are we going to go back to school?" i asked him

"Well, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." He said showing me his white teeth.

"Ug." I said falling back on the bed.

"Take me with you!" said a voice i kinda recognized.

"Fine, AnnaBella, just lie low, if you can." Edward said to the red eyed vampire.

"Yay! Butcanirideshotgun? Imeanitsyourcarbutplease?" She was talking to fast for a human to ever understand her. I barely got the jist of what she was asking.

"No, you can sit in the back, you are just going to tag along. Bella gets shot gun."

"Butbutbut? Fineee."

"What?" I asked the hyper vampire.

"Uh, she is having a sugar rush,"

"On what ? Expired Blood?"

"Yesthatisareallygoodguess. Howdidyouknow? ILOVEHAVINGABUZZ!!!!" she said jumping five feet off the ground.

If we weren't inside then i bet that she would have gone straight through the ceiling.

* * *

**Yes this is the fun, loving daughter of the Victoria hyped up on expired human blood. Don't underestimate her though. She was eighteen when she was turned. She has an awesome talent, that i'll show in the next chapter. **


	9. Cowboy Casonova

**The coolest talent ever (in my opinion) is about to be unleashed!**

**You readers have no idea how important your reviews are to me! I love all of you! Thank you so much.**

**Don't you EVER forget Bad spellers untie!  
**

**

* * *

**Annabella sat in the back, quietly, which i thought was impossible.

I felt like a tide was pulling me across the ocean. It was suffcating me in my short sweet breaths. My stomach was turning and I was really nurvous.

That is how Edward Cullen drives.

I was scared as hell when I stupidly said yes to him giving me a ride home.

"Can we listen to the radio?" asked Annabella, saying the first sentence she spoke that wasn't slurred.

"Yes, just stay quiet." Edward told her.

A Carrie Underwood song came on

_you better run for your life _

_oooooooh oh_

_Oh you better run for life!_

I know! I should run for my life!

Being in a car with two vampires is beyond unsafe!

More along the lines of suicidal.

I wanted to scream. The goody two shoes girl i had hidden away told me to ditch the car and get away.

But the daring girl in my head told me to stay.

Half of me wanted to know this boy, the other half wanted to kill him.

I wondered if his feelings were as mkixed as mine.

He is a vampire so naturally he wants to kill me.

But I wasn't to sure about the wanting to know me part.

Then that one song by Paramore, Misery Business came on.**(A/N Sorry for inflicting my music knowledge on Bella readers!)  
**

Concentrating on the bass line in the song calmed me down.

Then I heard sirens.

Edward reluctantly pulled over.

A cop, not my father thank heavens, pulled us over for speeding.

"Here is a ticket." He said

"But we weren't speeding." said Annabella ripping the ticket to shreads. "We weren't speeding officer. We were only going sixty-five like we were supposed to!"

"Only 65. Not speeding." He said walking away dazed.

"Whoa." I said dazing myself.

"I call it the Jedi mind trick!" Said Annabella her voice was calm and normal-ish now.

"CoughNerdcough" Edward said/coughed. "And here we are." He said pulling up in my driveway.

My truck, unharmed, was there.

"Thanks Edward. And Annabella"

"Yea that was really cool of your dad to let me drive you home." Edward told me.

"See you tomorrow! I'm going to be the new girl tomorrow!" She said waving me goodbye.

Oh great.

As much I was happy for him to be gone, I sorta missed him too.

"See you tomorrow." I said waving goodbye as they drove away.

Annabella jumped in the front of Edwards car.

I laughed and went to my room.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, this was a free chapter, I am still missing reviews people. This is the third time i have updated today!**

**I am so done!  
**


	10. You no you know

**I think because you people can't flippin review then this will be the last chapter for a month or so.  


* * *

**

Today was going to be amusing beyond all expectations, and i didn't even know it.

Edward had been ignoring me, and today he began to talk to me.

"Oh,ihaveanidea!" Screamed Anna.

Edward told her to ignore me, but of course,she rebelled.

She knew my secret and she I knew her secret.

"What?" I asked her trying not to frown. Her random ideas were total bogus.

"Tell Edward you know." she said a mischievous smile reaching her lips.

"That doesn't even make scence." I told her.

"No, you know his deepest darkest secret. You no? You no you know. ha! That is hilarious." She said slapping her knee at her own joke.

"Okay." I said slowly

"Why emphasize? You know that he will stop avoiding you when you tell him." She said right as Ms. Miller, the sub for our English class walked in and started the lesson.

_Holding back won't help._ She wrote to me on a wrinkled piece of paper.

_What do mean? You are very unpredictable you know._ I replied to her

_Duh, thats how i escaped my old coven, they had no clue what I was doing next._

_Exactly what was your coven?_

_Well we were nomads and the leader liked to use me as a doll to hypnotize the people we killed. _

Annabella's eyes were a strange amber because her mixed diet of expired human blood and fresh animal blood.

_Alice is really anxious to meet you. The difference between her and me is that i don't listen to Edward._

_Yea, you should probably listen to him._

_No, i have 'convinced' him not to read my mind._

_Ug. _I had to roll my eyes at that one.  
_

* * *

_

When I was waiting in the lunch line Edward came up to me.

"You know we shouldn't be friends."

"Too late. Besides you don't have to worry about me. And seriously, stop ignoring me, if we i mean you keep doing this to me, Annabella may have to rip your head off. She hates to be in between us while this is going on."

"But it is just dangerous."

"Oh I know, just sit with me okay, we can talk after I purchase my fried shrimp." I said trying to get him out my hair.

He sat a table Where no one else did and I joined him.

"You see this?" I asked him pulling down my jacket and revealing my Quiliute sign.

"Uh, yes, i see that."

"This is where i live. The quiliute reservation, well i used to, my home was destroyed."

"Who destroyed it?" he asked obviously expecting an answer like the contractors or the landlord went bankrupt or something like that.

"The Volturi. I'll have to show you sometime. The ruins of our once glorious city. " He was awed "If you hadn't inferred this already, I am defiantly not a normal human , I can protect myself."

"Who who else knows?" he asked me

"Knows what?" I didn't know which secret he was talking about.

"About us." he said swallowing his shock.

"Angela Weber, she is like me." I said

"Oh, well what are you exactly?"

"Half human and uh half mermaid." I said trying to force the pain of saying that word.

What I was made me think of my mother.

My throat burned and I held back the tears.

"Oh, well that means we both have something hold against each other." He said chuckling when he finished.

"Why would I hold that against you?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said looking at his food that he would just throw away.

"You hungry?" I asked him smiling

I heard a low growl gurgling up in his throat.

"Kidding! Kidding! I was just kidding Edward!" I said as he threw one of the little shrimp at me.

"Aren't we blood typing today?" I asked him.

"Yes, i'm going to ditch."

"I wondering what you were going to do about today."

"You should come too." He suggested

"Naw, I just think that wouldn't be good if Charlie somehow found out about my absence."

"Thats fine, when you faint don't come crying to me."

* * *

**Ha! I have to leave it there. If you review untill i have 50 total reviews then i'll post another chapter.**

**I appreciate your sarcasam and might soon become Bad spellers untie**.


	11. The high vampire ruins the moment

**This is a chapter donated to Friendorfoeyoudecide311, because she has reviewed every chapter!**

** I seriously appreciate your sarcasm, But i've changed my name to badspellersuntie12. **

**Renee is not dead people! whoever sent me that review i only have one thing to say. Dude. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter's owning in not mine, as it is found in twilight chapter five pages from pages 94-95 in the larger hardback copy with just a few edits, but it rightfully belongs to Stephanie Meyer beacuse in my school we haven't blood typed yet, so it isn't really a experience i can =NOt MINE!  
**

**

* * *

**Bella the mermaids point of view, as always

Edward was gone like he had promised, but I wasn't surprised.

I was a little late to biology, but i was relived because Mr. Banner wasn't in the room.

He came in the room after I set all of my things down. Mr. Banner was juggling a few small card board boxes then he set them on Mike and Angela's desk and asked Mike to passing them around the class.

"Okay guys, i want you all to take one piece from each box." he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound of the gloves snapping against his wrists seemed to wake the class up a little."The first should be an indicator card," He went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it, "the second is four pronged applicator-" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "- and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from a distance, but my stomach flipped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." he began at Mike and Angela's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want to carefully prick your finger with the lancet...." He pricked Mike's finger. Clammy moisture broke across my forehead.

The scent hit me like a wreaking ball. It smelled like rotten eggs and really really salty chocolate. 

"Bella are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head and it sounded alarmed. 

"I already know my blood type," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes sir." I muttered, internally kicking myself for not joining Edward where ever he was right now.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse please?" He called

"Me me me me me me me me!" I heard Annabella say excitedly.

"Miss Annabella please take the pass and walk her to the nurse's office?"

"Yes." She said pulling me out of my chair by my arm and grabbing the pass.

We were only halfway there when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella? Anna, is she okay?" He said running tword us.

Annabella nodded her head slowly, when I noticed the blond streaks in her hair that were the right shade where they wouldn't be seen inside a building with florescent lighting.

Took me from Annabella's cold hands and cradled me.

"Put me down!" I told him.

Wasn't this embarrassing enough with out the vampire _carrying _me? The answer to that question is yes.

"Well I'll take Bella the rest of the way thanks Anna." He said.

"Okay, you two wittle wove birds have fun kay?" She said walking away.

"Grrrr." growled Edward.

"Yea, she is a little annoying, but what are you gonna do?" I said shrugging.

"Nothing I guess."

We walked quitely to the Nurse's office.

"Oh Ms. Swan! Are you alright?" Said the nurse putting a bookmark in Dead Until Dark by, Charlanie Harris.

"She fainted in biology , we were blood typing today." Edward explained.

"There is always one." She said shaking her un-natural red curls , unlike Annabella's. "You can lie down until you feel better."

I crawled onto the paper that covered the blue mattress. I began to feel better instantly.

"I'll be back in a second." Edward said heading tword the reception desk, to talk to Ms. Cope.

He walked back in the nurse's office with a smirk stretched across his perfect chalky white face.

"Well, I talked Ms. Cope if we both could leave, and she has excused the both of us from class for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Edward." I mumbled still sprawled out on the old bed.

"Your welcome." He said placing his hands in his pockets. "Do you want a ride home?"

"I have a car you know." I said sitting up and stretching my arms .

"Yes I know that, I just thought it would be polite to offer." He said.

"I would say yes but, how would I get my truck home?" I asked.

I didn't want to leave my brand-new to me truck here.

"I could have Alice bring it to your home."

The idea was a good one.

Then we heard the intercom come on.

"Ms. Annabella Clavin, Please return to class before security has to find you." We heard Ms. Cope say.

Edward sighed. "Better go spring her from her expired blood."

But he didn't need to. "Ohmygodedward!Idrank1fullrefrigeratorof,expiredblood!!Iamdefinatleyfeelingthebuzz!!!!" She said jumping into the nurses office.

"Are you high?" asked the nurse

"Yes,andyoucan'tdofuckaboutit!Muahahahahahahahahaha!"

Edward sighed again as he grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. She instantly collapsed on the floor.

"Go Edward?" I said putting a fist in the air.

"When she wakes up send her back to class." Edward told the nurse.

She just nodded.

"Cuz your hot then your cold." I quietly sung to myself.

Edward chuckled.

"I have a question." Edward said walking me to the student parking lot.

"Really? Me too!" I said with sarcasm sharpening my tone.

"I'll ask you in my car." Edward said.

"Here is my car key." I said taking it out of the ring.

"Thanks." He got in his shiny Volvo. And I followed his lead. "Bella are you going to the beach this weekend?" That question took me by suprise.

"No. I can't it would just make losing my home worse." I said.

It was true, even thinking of my old home made the pain worse.

"Oh, well then." he said.

"But I do need a favor."

"What?"

"I need an excuse not to go to the girls choice dance!" I said in a begging tone.

"Oh so you want to use me as the excuse."

"Yes Edward. I am not really going though, I was thinking of going to Seattle though."

"Oh, well that's fine, but do you want me to take you there?"

"Thats ia an even better excuse because it would be the truth. Edward is going to take me to Seattle with him that day! Your the best Edward!"

This is one of the moronic instances that I said yes like an idiot with a death wish would.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I tried to make this as long as possible, so you would like it. Review!**


	12. Kiss Short but Sweet

**Hey peeps, its me, badspellersuntie12, yea, i was grounded from my perfect purple net book for a week so I couldn't update. Stupid over-protective mother. I bought a membership on club penguin with my allowance money, i had like $200 from babysitting, and then my mom made a big deal because I bought a flippin membership. Talk about overreactions.**

**Yea in case your wondering, I'm thirteen, so, I have no power of my own.**

**So here's the new chapter!

* * *

**I was walking with stalker boy (Mike) to biology.

"So you didn't come to the quiliute beach Saturday. "

"True. I was hanging with Edward, Annabella, and Alice that day, they aren't allowed on the beach." I explained to him.

"Oh. Well then we should go to the dance." He suggested.

"Isn't girls choice?" I asked him

"Well..."

"Besides I'm going to Seattle that day." I said reassuringly.

"But, couldn't you go another weekend?"

Seriously. "It wouldn't be nice to cancel on Alice and Annabella." Yea they were coming with Edward and I. I decided it would be awesome to hang out with all of my new friends.

"Oh, well have fun kay." He said sitting with Angela.

I took my seat next to Edward.

"Did you know about half the boys this class period were going to ask you to that dance. I might have discourage them before they do." He said

I raised my eyebrow.

He inched tword me.

Crap.

No.

Shit.

Why me?

But I was to late.

Actually I kinda helped pace things faster.

Holy crap, I was making out with Edward Cullen in the middle of biology.

It was short and sweet, his cold lips gently moving with mine for the sum of thirty long seconds.

ALL of the mouths in biology were wide open.

Even 's.

Edward P.o.v

Later in biology all of the thoughts in class were the same. Replaying the kiss I had shared with with Bella.

_Why her? Why did he choose her? _Mike Newton thought.

Actually it was much different. She had chosen me.

* * *

**So? I know its short but my computer automatically locks at nine'o clock. Review please!**


	13. The way she hates isn't hateful

**He he. Edward and Bella finally! Bella is going to get a lot of grief in this chapter.**

* * *

Bella p.o.v.

Mike was glared at me all day.

_You know that he is ripping all of his stalker comics up? _Angela asked me earlier that day.

_Good. _I told her. _I didn't really care for mister popular stalker anyway._

"Youareprobablysoproud,huh?" Annabella babbled on my front porch swinging in the ancient swing. "Butineversawthatcomingthough, i'mprettysuralicedid."

"Yes I did now, shut up!" Alice screamed at Annabella

Annabella shied away from Alice.

"Any ways, you guys are excited to shopping right? Its Going to be really stormy that day, so we'll have all day to shop in glorious Seattle!" she said her hands above her head.

"Uhhhh." Annabella and I grumbled.

"What are your problems?" Alice remarked her hands on her small hips.

"My over controlling mom used to take me shopping and she would threaten my life if I didn't do what she said." Annabella explained.

"Is your mom still alive?" I wondered .

What. She told me she was turned in the fifties around the time Alice was turned.

"Yea, Actually she is a vampire."

Jealously pinched my heart. Her mom wasn't only alive, she would be alive _forever_. Like mine would have been if vampires hadn't killed her.

"What is your story?" Alice asked her.

"My story?"

"I mean your human story, Annabella."

"I thought you knew my story." Annabella said.

"I see the future, not the past." She said sourly.

"Uh, well, I guess I was an orphan most of my life." She began, "I was always called vanilla carrot head, because I have red hair with natural blond streaks. Sometimes I would feel like i was being stalked, and I was, by my vampire mother and father."

"Your dad is a vampire too?" I asked

"Yea." She said looking down at her feet. "So well, When It was three days before my eighteenth birthday, and this really pretty couple came up to me. 'Were your parents' they told me, but i couldn't believe them, because they were no older than 20 each. So to prove how they were my parents, and what they were they killed my friend Janet. I was afraid I was next, but they didn't kill me, they made me into this." She said pointing to her eyes. "I traveled with them for a while, because I really didn't have a place to go. After about a really long time traveling with my family, I met Alice when she was on a shopping trip and she told me about her family and then I joined up! Ta da and the end." She finished.

"Oh wow, that is kinda mesmerizing." Alice said shocked. "But you left out the part where Esme and Rosalie were with me." Alice said.

"Oh well, I didn't think it was really that important." She said.

Not only was i extremely jealous of Annabella, I was mad. Why did she go? I don't understand. She could have come with me.

I may have been imagining, but I think Annabella cried a bloody tear. She wiped it away, and sniffled.

"Don't think like that Anna." Edward said coming over here and putting his arm around my waist.

"What is she thinking?" Alice asked him. "Never mind." she said taking back her curiosity seeing her pained face.

I didn't understand her sudden distress, but I didn't think poking around in her hidden feelings was not a very a good idea.

"It's alright Annabella, What ever it is, it's the past and you don't have to be sad." I said attempting to cheer her up.

"Thanks Bella." She said wiping away another bloody tear and portraying a weak smile.

"I think it will be better if you hunt." Edward suggested.

"Yea," She said .

"Animal blood, Anna." He said angrily.

"Aw!" She said trudging off with Alice.

"You guys leaving?" Charlie said poking his head out of the door.

"They are. Anna is getting tired and she feels off. So Alice is going to take her home." Edward explained.

"Oh, well then. That girl seems like quite the drug attict." He said stepping outside and taking Annabella's place.

"She is." I blurted.

Charlie's eyebrow lifted up an inch.

"What Bella means to say is that her other foster parents used to inject drugs into her, and she is having a really hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle." Edward said covering up for me.

Charlie went back inside.

"So what is the affects of expired blood? I mean other than being higher than mt everest."

"Uh well, Carlisle has had to cut her off because of the random temper tantrums she has been having. Well a short summary is it is slowly killing her."

"WHAT!" I Screamed. One of my best friends were killing them selfs! "Why? She seems like such a happy person!" I said.

"No, just like you, she insists on hiding her pain from others, so she finds another way of out letting her pain."

"Why is she in pain?" I asked Edward the mind reader.

"Well,there were a lot of holes in her story. The other girls in her foster homes used to cut her hair and make it look stupid. They would burn her cloths and leave her with nothing but a ripped pair of pants and her pajama top. But she was never mad, she just got shyer and shyer. Then she would lock herself in the bathroom and sleep, eat because they stole her food, and pretty much do everything in the bathroom. The boys would tell her she was fat and ugly and they would lock her out of the house during nights when it would snow. The boys would come into her room and rape her in front all of the other girls. No one would help. No one cared, except maybe the Owner of the house, but he did nothing to save her. Then one morning everyone in the house was dead. Everyone except her.

The police put her in another foster home with just another equally abused girl her best friend Janet. The foster mom was kind and fed them until they were full, gave them sweet treats when they behaved, and punished them when they were bad. That was how she wanted to grow up. Then the same thing happened to this family. Where ever she went, every one died.

She naturally blamed herself, so she ran away, joining the homeless people, eating at soup kitchens. She was vagabond, until her family found her and turned her. They were just as abusive as her foster homes. Then she learned it was her real parents that killed everybody. Anna and the police had noticed that everybody that died were completely drained of blood. She finally found to us and stopped drifting. She has a really low security level though, anything bad that happens to her can set her off." Edward told me.

"Oh my god." I said tearing.

I understood her position, sorta, she hated her life, so she found the resolution in vampire drugs. My heartbeat was slow, and I was tired

"Well, I'm done for today." I said packing my book.

"Okay." Edward replied.

That was the last thing said.

* * *

**Up next: we learn how much Annabella hates being pitied. Review.  
**


	14. HOW FAST CAN YOU RUN?

**Hello peeps! sorry I haven't updated in a while. My stupid brand new netbook was stolen & pawned and I haven't been able to get a hold of a computer. Don't worry, I'll get it back. Someday.

* * *

**

Bella p.o.v

"So you want me to meet your family?" I asked curiously.

"Well you already know a third of it, so I wouldn't be surprised if it went smoother that Alice saw." Edward replied

"She is such a killjoy, knowing that I would say yes happily." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Carlisle will be curious about you though." Edward said his smile changing directions.

"That is bad how?" I asked him.

"Well, just don't be surprised is he stares at you funny."

"You mean in the 'i want to kill you' kind of stare that you gave me the first day of biology?" i said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Love you too." I said as a sarcastic reply.

The rest of biology (Were studying sea life still.) was boring and meaningless.

"Tomorrow were going to watch the video I talked about." he said looking me straight in the eye.

He knew I hadn't been paying attention. He he.

The bell rang.

"Do you think that they'll like me? Your family, I mean." I asked curiously

Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"You smell like fresh flowers after being in a refrigerator of rotting food, there is more than chance you might die at my house, and your worried they won't like you?" Edward ended the statement with another chuckle.

"Uh, well..." He had a point.

"So, tomorrow is the dance." Edward said out of nowhere.

"Yessss..."

"Why don't you want to go again?"

"My inexperience on land." I said shrugging."I can't walk that well, but if you see me swim..." My chest began to hurt.

"It's alright Bella, you don't have to talk about your other home." Edward said putting his arm around my waist.

He snickered.

"What?" I asked him.

"Newton is still ticked off about you and me. He hates me touching you." He said telling me.

He paused. "What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Uh, I'm thinking about how weird this is." I pointed to Edward and I. "I mean, you haven't known about my kinds existence until maybe a week ago, but I've always known about vampires, and feared them. But your not scary at all."

"Well, Carlisle thought about his time in therd told me. "But I never heavily suspected mermaids existed." I thought of a r Volturi and, he thought about your kind every once and a while." Edwaandom question to ask him. "How fast can you run?"

"Lets see." He said darting foward.

"Cheater!" I yelled.

I fell once or twice, but Edward still beat me to my truck.

"So I can run faster?" He said sarcastically.

"Hurmer hurner." I mumbled.

"Awww, you don't have to get testy."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, Are we going to hang at your place again?" Alice said hopping up to me.

"Sure, as long as were 'studying' Charlie doesn't care what your doing there." My redhead friend wasn't with her. "Alice where is Annabella?"

"She, well, shes healing, kinda." She said stuttering.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"She had a nervous breakdown." Edward said calmly.

"What? Is she okay? Oh my gosh! Where is she?" I said freaking out.

"I told you she would dot this." Alice said. "Jasper, Annabella, Edward, and I, went to a movie, Annabella killed everybody in our row, with Jasper's assistance. He sorta has bad self control, and Annabella has been off the expired blood, but Carlisle made them stay home today."

"Isn't that sorta bad for the treaty?" I wondered

"Uh, you know about that?" Edward asked me.

"Dude, I've lived on the quiliute reservation for the past thirty seven years. I know about the flipping treaty."

"Dang your old!" Alice joked

"I'm not old, I'm thirty-seven!" I said in a cheesy British accent.

She began to laugh. She almost fell over.

Edward just stared. "What? You've never seen monty python's holy grail before?" I asked him

"Uh, no." He said.

"I am going to have to show you sometime, it is really funny." I suggested

Tomorrow was gonna be fun!

* * *

Papa paparazzi! So the next chapter will be the trip 2 seattle! YEA! See you peeps when you review.


	15. The Vampire Meadow

**So who likes ke$ha? raise your hand.  


* * *

**

It was early in the morning okay?

So I rummaged through my dresser and i found a blue top. I don't know why i was favoring light blue, but when I put it on it felt tight, so I slipped a thick dark blue jacket with warm fleece in it. Then the doorbell rang.

I was alone of course, Charlie was fishing with Billy.

"He-" Annabella just let herself in.

"Sonicetoseeyoubella!" She said hopping.

"Are you high?" I said peaking into her eyes, which were pure gold.

"NO!" She shreiked. "Just really excited! My parents are coming! Alice said." She said

"But aren't they human blood drinkers?" I asked her.

"Yea, but Edward is waiting for you in the car." She said pushing me out the door.

"Wha-"

"Just go. Have fun!" she told me once I was rideing shotgun.

Edward started the car.

"Isn't Annabella coming? What about Alice?" I asked him

"Nope and No. They decided to give us some alone time." He said his smile reaching past the top of his head.

"Wha- Fine." I sure sounded ticked, but inside I was doing summer salts.

First we stopped at Ihop and I had some pancakes, and tried to pay for myself, but of course the _gentleman _had to pay.

Then we began to go in the wrong direction of Seattle.

Was Edward trying to kidnap me?

"You okay?" He asked.

"Sure were are we going?" I asked him.

"The Me- Nevermind. Its a surprise."

"Your taking me home right?"

"Only if you promise that I can have you back." He said with a crooked smile.

"Heh heh..." I said looking out the window.

How could someone be so creepy and friendly at the same time?

I can't answer that question.

We parked on the side of a deserted dirt road.

"C'mon." He said opening my door and offering me his hand at the same time.

I took it and he threw me onto his back. The trees , the rocks, everything was a blur.

"Eep!" Was the only thing I manged to say.

I was so scared that I couldn't close my eyes. But what passed me by were blurs of colors and the sweet smells of the forest. Hey, they kept me calm enough not to scream like little girl on the big kid rides at the theme park for the first time in her life.

"Were here." He told me.

My head was spinning. "Could we notdothat again?" I managed to dizzily slur.

"Well, dear Bella, we have to get back down." Edward told me with a chuckle.

"Ug." was my reply.

"Well are we going to go up the rest of the way or just stay on this patch of rocks?" He asked me.

I looked around. I was in the middle of some pretty ugly-sharp rocks.

I started to step out, and some time when i was trying to climb over a pretty sharp rock I lost my balance.

"Bella!" Edward shouted grabbing me by my stomach and keeping me from stabbing myself with a big-sharp rock.

"Heh heh, Uh maybe you should help me out of this death trap?" I asked him.

"Only you could fall right there and not see the safer path out." Edward said pulling me onto his back again.

I closed my eyes because I thought he was going to start running again. But he started to _jump _over the rocks.

When I felt my feet safely touch the ground, I opened my eyes to see a field full of flowers. They had drops of dew shining from the sun.

I hadn't been in a place so sunny and warm since, since, well never.

But I got really excited that there was a pond right off to the right side of the meadow.

"I have something to show you." He told me.

"Me too." I said keeping in mind that he had never seen the fish half of me.

He unbuttoned his shirt. My eyes widened with excitement.

HE WAS SPARKLING!!!!!!

Others in the underwater sanctuary told me how beautiful a vampire was when they sparlkeld.

They lied. It was magnificent beyond all words.

I took my jacket off and my shoes and jumped into the pond.

I felt the familiar feeling of my legs gluing them selves together and my jeans... i had no clue where they went, but when I came out of the water they were warm and dry.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

"Come catch me!" I told him popping my head out of the water.

When I re-dived I was sure to pop some of my tail out of the water.

"CANNON BALL!" Edward said jumping into the water. "Man! I have always wanted to do that."

"I want to see if you can reply."

_You silly boy._ I told him telepathically.

_Bella! I can read your mind! _He thought happily.

_Not really, only what I want you hear. But huh._

_Whats Huh?_

_The myth about soul mates being able to telepathically talk to each other, even if they aren't of mer-heritage._

_That is huh. _He thought in a confused tone.

We swam around a while.

_I like your tail. _Edward told me.

I giggled.

_I like your sparkles!_ I said in humorous tone.

We both laughed.

When we both got out of the pool I was completely dry and Edward was sopping wet.

We laughed again.

"You want like a hair dryer so you won't ruin your car?" I asked him

"That would be nice." He shrugged

I put my hands on his shoulders and absorbed all of the pond water. When I was done I rubbed my arms over the pond and released a few gallons of water.

When I turned tword Edward his hair was sticking up.

I pointed to his head and snickered.

He laughed too when he realized what I was pointing to.

"C'mon, we should go back to the car." Edward suggested while I re-applied my shoes and jacket.

"Okay." I jumped onto his back and closed my eyes.

I felt the breeze of his running.

He put me down, but didn't let go of me.

We got back into the car and the radio/clock said it was 4:49.

"Holy cow time has flown." I said.

I checked my go-phone and saw I had three missed calls, all from Charlie.

I dialed the home phone.

After three rings Charlie picked up the phone.

"Bella?"

"Hi dad."

"Where are you?"

"I told you that I was going with Edward, Alice, and Annabella today for a friends day out." Hey, I really was, then they decided that I should spend my day with Edward.

"Oh, right. Its just getting late, I was worried." He told me.

"I understand, I'll be back around sixish?" I said glancing at Edward.

He nodded.

"Okay Bells, have fun." Charlie said hanging up.

When we got to the strip mall that we were planning to eat at.

Edward stopped and let me out at the curb to park his car.

As I waited I tapped my foot and hummed a song that was stuck in my head.

"So wheres your boy friend?" said a voice from the shadows.

* * *

**Ha ha! I left you right there! Mua Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! **


	16. Attack!

Previously: "So wheres your boyfriend?" asked a voice in the shadows.

* * *

Bella P.o.v.

"Wha- he he he's just p-p-p-parking the car." I stuttered.

"Then he won't mind if we borrow you for a while."

"Yes!" I said turning around to the figure and kicking him in the nuts.

"Ah!" He screamed.

I thanked the lord for giving me such strong leg muscles.

_Edward! _I shouted in my head.

_Bella I'm on my way._ I was relived when he answered back.

"Oh so your the strong type? I enjoy a challenge." He said with a glint in his eye that scared the living shit out of me.

I wanted to run, but I was afraid of tripping and letting the man catch up with me.

_Edward! _I shouted again, but with panic in my tone.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Edward scream.

I glanced at the creek about three yards away from my current position and he understood my point.

_You get away, I'll take care of these punks. _He commanded me.

I nodded and I ran into the polluted creek and changed into the water me.

I waited for a few minutes under water when Edward offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me out.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said coughing.

I forgot about what polluted water did to me.

"You okay?" He asked me again.

"No, Polluted water makes me really sick." I told him.

"That isn't what I meant." He sarcastically told me. "You should eat."

"Yea, Food sounds good." I told him.

We walked down the street to a little cafe, and we ate there.

When we were done Edward drove me home and I made some soup for Charlie.

Then I simply, went to bed.


	17. Vampires can chew spearmint gum?

Today Is sunday.

Witch was the day I was going to meet the rest of the Cullens.

I peered at the calendar. Yup today was sunday.

So , did that mean yesterday wasn't a good dream, that turned into a nightmare just when I was going to wake up.

I coughed really loud, my throat began to hurt, then my breath began to taste like rotting bananas.

I got up to go get some cough medicine. When I drank the cherry-flavored syrup I began to feel better.

"Mornin' Bells." Charlie said coming out of his room, and into the kitchen

"Morning Dad." I said putting a cup of pre-made coffee into a navy blue mug, and giving it to him.

"Thanks Bella."

"Your welcome." I said quietly.

I heard a honk out side.

"Oh crap!" I said running upstairs.

Several times falling on my face.

I tore off my P.j. pants and slipped on some jeans and converse.

The shirt I was wearing would double as a daytime shirt, so I just had to brush/style my hair.

"I have my cell dad!" I told him running out the door.

"Good morning Bella." greeted Alice.

"I have a present for you!" Annabella said running up to me.

"Ug." I groaned.

"It's just a pack of gum! Alice said that some gum would make you feel better since you will be coughing up a lung." She said handing me an un-opened pack of orbit spearmint gum.

"Uh, thanks..." I said popping a piece in my mouth.

"Can I have a piece?" Alice asked me.

"Sure." I said handing her a piece.

"Wow, It actually tastes as good as it smells." She said chewing it.

"Really?" Annabella asked her.

"Yup." Alice nodded.

We all got in the volvo.

"Can I have a piece?" Annabella begged.

"Uh, Okay." I gave one to her too.

Were they really enjoying the gum? That is really weird.

* * *

**This was just a filler chapter, if you couldn't tell. I have another story that I'm working on were Renesmee gets kidnapped and vampires exposed. It has nothing to do with this story. Review as always!-**

**Badspellersuntie12  
**


	18. Annabella runs to the pacific ocean

Edward pulled Into the driveway.

I bit down on my lip.

"You okay?" Annabella asked in between her gum-smacks.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked her.

Edward Chuckled "You are going into a house of vampires, and your afraid they won't _like _you?"

"Yes." I said sarcastically.

"Okay." Edward said opening my door and letting me out.

When he unlocked the door with a key. "Yo Losers were home!" Annabella so obviously greeted with all of the kindness of her dead heart.

"I know you are but what am I?" Said a big guy who ran down the stairs.

"Emmet!" Said Annabella who chased him out a sliding glass door.

"That was our lovely mature brother Emmet." Alice laughed.

"Where did Emmet go?" asked a pretty blond.

"He was being chased by Annabella the last time I checked." Edward told her. "Oh Rosalie, This is Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie."

"Oh hi." she said sparing me a side glance.

"You already know Carlisle." He said when came into the living room.

"How are you Bella?" He asked me.

"Fine, thanks." I said smiling.

"This is Esme. My 'foster' mom." He said emphasizing with air quotes.

"Nice to meet you." said the woman with medium length chocolate brown hair and dimples.

I shook her cold hand.

"This Is my Jazzy!" said Alice dragging a poor boy with scars covering his neck and face.

'Help Me!' he mouthed.

I almost laughed out loud.

"So you are the oh so famous Jasper." I said.

No really, Alice would babble for hours on end about how nice Jasper was or how well he could juggle or handle a gun. It was really annoying , and mostly when she talked about Jasper I just tuned her out.

"Were back!" Annabella said with Emmet following behind her.

"How far did you get this time?" Esme asked her.

"The Pacific ocean." Emmet replied.

"You two will never learn." Carlisle said under his breath.

"C'mon Bella." Edward said leading me away from the crazy room full of vampires.

* * *

**Sorry I have been slacking! The librarian just banned me for a week because I'm 'misusing library equipment.' sorry peeps. **


	19. Edward sneaks into my room

**I don't own twilight.

* * *

**

The next day I was severely sick.

Just in time for school, right?

Around 6 'o clock Charlie took my temperature and declared I had a fever.

So now I'm stuck inside my home with a sunny day right outside.

Oh how I despise fate and weather.

I was lightly napping when I heard the sliding of a glass door or a window or something that slid.

"She not asleep." I heard Edward say.

"Course not. Her heart beat is all uneven!" I heard Alice say.

"You can open your eyes Bella!" Annabella began.

I did exactly that. "Well how do you people think I will ever _fall_ asleep with you guys babbling so loudly?" I asked them rudly.

"Good point." Annabella said

"Do you want us to leave?" Edward asked me.

"No! Just your entrance was kinda well, loud, and I was trying to sleep." I told them rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, sorry. We were just bored 'cuz we can't go to school today, and then Alice saw you were sick and we got real excited." Annabella explained.

Oh. Well. That was nice.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"Well enjoy your self's." Alice said dragging Annabella out the window by the collar of her t-shirt.

"Wait we just got here! ALICE!!!" Annabella said trying to break free of the vampire version of superwoman.

After the redheaded vampire and the pixie vampire left Edward was really helpful.

He made me some chicken noodle soup, and fluffed my pillow when he thought it needed it.

When Edward took my bowl downstairs to the sink.

"You hot?" He asked me walking back into my room.

"Yes." I said pretending to wipe sweat of my eyebrow.

"Need a space a.c.?"

"Uh, Sure?"

Edward climbed under my covers and put his cold arms around me.

"Ahhhhh. That feels good."

"Ditto." He said kissing me on the head.

I fell asleep from the comfort.

* * *

Edward p.o.v.

"Ahhhhh. That feels good." Bella said.

"Ditto." I said kissing her head.

He breathing went even and her body went limp in my arms.

This feeling was more than good, I couldn't explain the relive Bella gave me from reading peoples minds. If I just concentrated on Bella's mind all of the voices would go away and my head would be peaceful and I could act normal.

What had I done to deserve the sweet perfect girl in my arms?

Nothing.

That's right. Nothing.

I didn't deserve her at all.

So I held on to her, her body temperature falling and mine rising.

After a few hours I heard a car pull into the driveway.

I quickly scribbled a note for Bella:

_Your Dad came home so I had to leave. Get well. See you tomorrow at school._

_-E.C.

* * *

_

Bella p.o.v.

I woke when I was actually sweating.

The absence of my space a.c. made me feel hot and sick again.

I found a note on the bed side table. I read it.

"Dad?" I said.

"How you feeling Bells?" He asked peeking in my door.

"Good. Thanks. I just heard something and thought it was you." I explained hiding the note under my pillow while he looked away.

"Alright Bella." he said going back upstairs.

I huffed a breath of relive.

* * *

**My Mom is letting me use her computer for now, till she gets a new one. Review kay?**


	20. Edward and I sled down a CLIFF!

**Sorry If I accidentally type something you peeps don't understand. I just finished watching the whole first season of I heart vampires. **

**And I'm sitting on my bed sneezing and coughing just like Bella!**

**I don't own twilight yada yada. **

**Enjoy the dang chapter.

* * *

**

I went back to bed that night with a good feeling in my gut that was almost completely over runned by my horrible cold , and I wanted to feel better badly.

My sleep had no dreams. Just a dark cold that made me shiver.

Then I opened my eyes slowly, taking a deep breath.

The smells of morning dew and- I could breath through my nose again!

Yay! I can go to school today!

Wait...

I can go to school today. Aww.

Edward came through my window.

"How you feeling Bella?" He asked sweetly.

"Good. How is it out side today?" I asked him.

"Horrible, like usual." He said laying by my side and drping his arm around my shoulder.

"Grrrr. I hate my luck." I said raising my fist in the air.

"Well, Bella you are in luck, because it hates you just as much!" Edward told me chuckleing

I responded by putting my head onto his shoulder.

"But my luck seems to love me, or I know a vampire that can influence the weather, and to day is a snow day at school!" Edward said happily.

"Really?" This got my attention. "No school?"

He nodded.

"Yesssssss." I said jumping out of bed and getting warm clothes on.

"Oh you will need clothes warmer than that." He told me.

"I don't really own warmer clothes." I said sadly.

"Oh Alice had that In mind when she went shopping last week." He told me signaling to get on his back.

I climbed onto his back, closed my eyes tight, and he sprung off like a rocket into space.

We finally reached his home.

When we got inside it was warm and smelled a little like hot coca.

"Hey guys!" Esme greeted warmly.

"Hey Esme." I said waving.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked "You'll need these!" She said handing me a pair of snow pants, a ski coat, and what looked like designer snow boots.

"Hey, why do all of you get away with wearing just a t-shirt?" I asked scowling at Edward.

"Vampires don't get cold Bella." Edward said smirking.

The whole house lost it's light. I didn't know the problem, but it's inhabitants, well except maybe Alice and Edward, stopped what they were doing and stared at Edward.

"She knows were vampires guys, In fact she has a secret of her own." Edward explained.

I scowled at him. "You didn't tell them already?" I asked him.

"No, I was going to wait for you to do that." He told me with a worried expression.

"I, well, uh." I stuttered

"Were waiting." Rosalie said, a sour edge to her voice.

"I'm sorta a mermaid." I managed to choke out.

"COOL!" Emmet yelled.

After I got all of the snow gear on I was wondering something.

"Edward where are we going that makes me have to dress like a penguin?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Sledding." He told me.

"What? Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Yes, Bella, vampires sled." He said putting a snow boot on. "It is just way more extreme than the way humans do." He said quietly after that.

"How much more extreme?" I asked him, stuffing my poofy hands into the over sized pockets of the ski jacket.

"The hills are a bit steeper." He told me stuffing his other foot into a boot.

"How steeper?" I asked squeaking now.

"You know that one roller coaster? The one you told me about that had the steep drop that went straight down?" He asked me.

"Uh yea?" I was scared now.

That roller coaster was fun, but I would never ride the dang thing again.

"That steep." He told me.

"Oh." If I had any color left in my face it probably would have drained out right now.

"It will be fun." He told me with a smirk.

* * *

The scary hill was a fifteen minute drive away.

When we got there Emmet was pumped.

You could tell because the way he kept giving all of his vampire siblings noogies.

He suddenly calmed down.

"JAZZ THAT WAS SO MEAN!" Emmet shouted at Jasper.

"Yea, I know what It is like to have a buzz killer." Annabella said crossing her arms and staring at Edward.

"How was that Jasper's fault?" I asked Edward.

"Jasper can manipulate feelings." Edward explained to me.

"Ah."

Edward readied the two person sled.

He sat in the front.

He patted the back seat for me.

"Nononononono." I told him crossing my arms.

"Oh c'mon Bella, were racing and I'll be behind if I don't have the extra weight." He said patting the seat again.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

I sat on the sled and put my arms around Edward.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Carlisle shouted.

Annabella pushed the sled off the cliff.

"See you on the other side!" She shouted.

The wind was amazing. It hit me with the force of a hurricane. I could tell we were riding down an actual cliff with rocks sticking out and stuff, but we were riding a even path.

We were reaching the bottom and I saw it was water that was frozen.

Edward and I were definatley were winning.

We slid onto the ice and didn't stop.

When we finally stopped I was sure we were in the middle of the ocean.

"Did we win?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, we got the furthest, thanks to Annabella's amazing arm." He told me with a smirk.

"Uh, how are we going to get back up?" I asked him.

"First I'll take you up, then I will come back to get the sled."

"Okay." I said jumping onto his back and shutting my eyes.

He ran me up the cliff. He could probably tell that I was dizzy because of my facial color, so he set me down on a seat in the car.

"You okay Bella?" Esme said "Because we do have a doctor here." She said motioning to Carlisle

"Ya, Just a little dizzy, It will pass." I told them.

They walked away.

Edward came up with the sled and told them he was taking me home.

"Thanks Edward." I said

"You need to get home before you get sick again." He said turning the key in the ignition bringing the car to life.

I fell asleep from the exhaustion of the short day.

* * *

**Great News my readers! My mom got a new computer for her job, so I got her old one! Plus, u peeps deserved a loooooooooooooooong chapter. Review please.**


	21. Alice brings over doughnuts

_Have you ever tried to make something out of nothing? Have you ever been so close to death you realized who would give up theirs to save you? Have you ever been in such hot water you were boiling to death? _

Then you know how it felt to be me.

* * *

For three things I was sure.

1. The past few months I had been falling for my natural enemy.

2. Those past few months weren't a dream.

3. Sledding down a cliff is fun.

Ya, I know the last one was random, but hey, it was 100% true.

I found myself opening my eyes to the most beautiful day.

All of the trees were green, animals were running around in the forest, and the little dew drops of rain looked like little diamonds all shining in the sun.

Man, did that moment change.

By the time I was eating breakfast the clouds had covered the sky and it was raining.

Some Saturday morning.

When I was just putting my dishes away, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to see Alice smacking on a piece of gum.

"Hey Bella, How are you doing this morning?" she asked me.

"Good, thanks, why are you here again?" I asked her.

"Were going to play baseball today, and Edward and I were wondering if you wanted to come." She said setting a box of doughnuts on my table.

"Uh, Why not? Charlie is going fishing today so he probably won't mind."

"Yay! Okay we will pick you up after four o'clock." She told me.

"Kay, see you Alice." I said as she gracefully skipped out the door.

I opened the variety box of doughnuts and ate a powdered sugared one.

Charlie came out of his room shortly after Alice left.

"Mmmm Doughnuts." Charlie said picking out a chocolate one. "When did you get these?" He asked me.

"Alice brought them over. She invited me to play baseball with her family." I told him.

"That Alice is a nice girl." He said eying the box of doughnuts again.

"Nuh-uh dad, one of these sugar bombs is enough!" I told him putting the box on top of the refrigerator.

"Baseball Bella? Really?" He said laughing.

"I'm not actually going to _play_." I said ending his charade.

"Oh. Then have fun." He said leaving the kitchen.

* * *

**Remember the chapter when Annabella was excited about her parents coming?-**

**Badspellersuntie12  
**


	22. Girls kick the boy's butts in baseball

"Bye Bells, Have fun playing baseball." Charlie told me snickering.

"Ya you too." I said silently adding "I hope you fall out of the boat."

A few minutes after He was gone I was watching a repeat of What I like about you.

After that I decided to be a hypocrite and eat another doughnut.

Then the door opened.

"Helooooo." I heard Annabella say.

"Sup Annabella?" I asked her.

"I dunno. Wacha doin?" She asked me plopping down on the couch.

"Waching t.v." I told her.

"I don't understand t.v." She began.

"Well, everybody your age agrees with you." I said laughing.

"Hey, In the fifty's our form of entertainment was radio shows. No one had money then, everybody was recovering from the great depression. Sports, radio shows, that was it." She said.

"You are beginning to sound like an old person Annabella, you young-ins and your fancy gadgets!" I said holding onto my back and pretending to wave a cane in the air.

She laughed. "Hey, the only thing that is awesome about being a vampire is you are forever young, and even if you are old if you are turned, you still look and feel young." She said.

"Ha ha, then because I'm done growing forever!" I said.

"How old are you?" Annabella asked me.

"No clue, I just guess because my kind really don't keep records of time , If you couldn't already tell that electronics don't work down there, and paper just dissolves." I said.

Not that my age mattered.

"Lets go!" Annabella told me.

"Kay," I said following he out to her car.

* * *

"So Edward, why do you have to play in a thunder storm?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

At the field the vampires were assigning teams.

"So how are we going to divide up the teams?" Carlisle said

"Boys against Girls!" Alice chimed

Everybody agreed.

"Bella, you should ref." Esme suggested

"I don't really know how to pl-"

"If they use any of their vampire powers other that strength , it is an automatic strike-out." Esme told me

After Alice began pitching, Edward batting.

Alice threw the ball and the bat smacked it making a big cracking noise, and just like that a titanium bat was cracked in half, Edward running around the bases at human speed.

That was sight I thought I would never see.

"Ya! Edward Home Run!" I heard Emmet shout.

After a few outs, The girls were kicking the boy's butts at baseball.

Annabella had followed the rules, and she had made seven home runs without even stopping.

"The problem is," She teased "That you guys are so used to using your talents, acting human during sports is impossible." After that they Emmet began to chase her.

Even Esme was kicking Carlisle's butt!

Then Annabella stopped. The smiles and competitive atmosphere was gone.

"Other vampires?" I asked them.

Edward nodded toward me.

"Not just any other vampires, my parents, and they smell thirsty!" Annabella said freaking out.

* * *

**Heh heh, review or no next chapter.**


	23. I jump out of a moving vehicle and live

There were three. One blond guy, a red head girl and some other guy.

"Hi guys." Annabella said choking on her words.

"Playing baseball?" The red head asked.

I assumed she was Annabella's mom.

"Yes, you guys want to play?" Annabella replied

"Sure sweetie." She replied.

"What is that _smell_?" The blond one asked.

"Spearmint gum?" Alice said chiming in.

I was to afraid to talk

To move.

I had a bad feeling about these thirsty vampires.

"No, gum smells horrible. But that is the sweetest smelling blood I have ever smelled." He said taking a step foward and sniffing the air.

That was my que to run like the wind.

I began to slowly step back when Edward stopped me. "You won't get away alive. He told me."

The man finally came up to me and sniffed my arm.

"Get away from her!" Edward said tackling the man.

When they both got up and dusted themselfs off, the other Cullens were surrounding me, a protective shell.

"Bella, lets go." Edward told me his cold hands grabbing my arm and pulling me to his car.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"Did Annabella ever explain to you about her dad?" He asked me trough his teeth

I recalled one of our many 'study' sessions.

_"So you know how some vampires have special talents?" Annabella asked me._

_"Yea, like Edward, Alice, Jasper, and you?" _

_"Precisely, my dad is a hunter. It's his life's ambition."  
_

_"You mean like hunting with a gun in like the forest?" though, I had a feeling animals weren't the targets._

_"Not really, he just makes every time he hunts for blood a game. Make it seem more intricate then it is, if he ever has any real opponents, it just makes the game funner, and yes funner is a word." She told me_

"He is a hunter, Right?" I remembered

"Yes and you are the prey." He told me. He seemed to be talking between his teeth.

"WHAT!" If I had any form of liquid in my mouth then it would so be all over the interior of Edward's car.

"Yes, and my coven is the opponents." He told me. "When we protected you, we became obstacles to the target, and his goal is to rid himself of us."

I had to ask this for Charlie's sake. "So, if he is hunting me, will he go to my home?"

Please say no, please say no!

"Probably."

"Then we have to go back to my house!"

"Why Bella?" He shouted

I was dumbstruck for a second.

"What if he hurts Charlie looking for me." I said quietly.

"No, we are going to the airport to get you as far away from here as possible." He said stubbornly.

Oh, two could play this game.

I opened the door and jumped out of the car.

* * *

**Ha! Left you there! Now I need five flippin reviews or no next chapter.**


	24. Where is Annabella?

I landed on my feet, amazingly.

I thought about running home, but Alice pulled over.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at me

"Charlie could be in danger." I told her.

"Get in!" She told me speeding off.

WHOA! This was whaaaaaaay over the speed limit. And it kinda is making my stomach sick. But still WAY over the speed limit.

Edward caught up to us right before I was going to run in.

"Bella what the?" He asked me.

The plan hit me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

It was probably as if a light bulb above my head was flashing.

"Pretend were breaking up." I told him

"What? Bella wait!" He pleaded me.

"No, Edward, IT'S OVER!" I screamed shutting the door in his face. "Dad, I'm leaving." I said quickly strolling by where he was watching baseball.

"Bella!" Charlie said chasing me up the stairs. "Why are you leaving?"

"The memory is haunting me dad! She is still here everywhere I look, and I can't bare the pain anymore." I told him wiping my eyes.

"Oh, well do you want me to help? Or, get you a plane ticket?" He asked me kindly.

"No! I have to go alone, I need to think, I need just..." I let out a frustrated groan.

I slammed my bed room door. Edward was already packing a bag for me.

"He understands you need to get out of here, he will forgive you." He told me, the news making me feel a million times better about the frantic situation.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to my oh-so-helpful truck, which didn't start for five minutes.

"God, this thing is old." Edward said getting in the passenger seat.

"You are too, but I still love you." I said hearing a "OHHHHHH BURN!" From Emmet in the car behind us.

Because the dang thing wouldn't start, I rode with Alice, Edward, and Jasper. And I got shot gun!

We drove until my go-phone began to buzz. I picked it up.

"Bella, what ever you do don't listen to hi-" I heard Annabella say on the other line

"I have your friend." Said a raspy voice on the other end, "And she will die, If you don't come." He told me.

I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing because the next thing I knew, Edward was screaming at me, telling me to talk to him and show some sign I was alive.

"I am fine Edward." I said when he began to shake me.

"Then you should respond faster." He told me getting back in his seat.

"I'll see you at the ballet studio across from the Tiffany shopping center." James said quietly. "Alone." He said hanging up.

"Bella, are you alright? I mean, your heart stopped beating for a second, and I thought you were dieing." Edward told me concern across his face.

"Where is Annabella?" I asked Alice, shutting my cell phone closed,

My voice was cracking like a full egg , hitting the ground and making a large mess on the ground.

"Uhh..." she was at a loss of words.

"James has Annabella." I blurted.

"What? But how, she was in..." she picked up her phone. "No, Annabella is not in my car." Pause. "Is she in the one going to protect Charlie?" Pause. "No, I get it you don't have her, no one has her, except James." Pause "Yes... Yes... I'll meet you there." she said sliding it closed.

"Is every thing you own shiny or have a brand name?" I smartly asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." she told me with a smirk.

"NOT solving the Annabella has been kidnapped thing!" I told him.

"Hey, you started it!" she told me, false innocence across her face.

Alice turned into a little plaza that had a sign that said _WELCOME TO TIFFANY PLAZA! _and listed all of the shops.

I didn't believe my eyes. I turned my head to across the street and there it was.

The Encore dance center.

* * *

**Just to let you peeps know I am pulling all of these names out of my a$$, so If you live in Washington and don't recognize these names, sorry, cuz I live in Colorado.**


	25. You hit the bottom the bottom drops out

**I MISS ANNABELLA!

* * *

**

My plan was simple. Or not. Well, maybe it had a few glitches.

Where ever we went I would slip out and run to the ballet studio. I would try to get Annabella and get out alive, If it came to a fight I would call Edward telepathically.

Alice pulled into a parking space. We were going to a clothing shop?

That is just so...

Alice.

When we got out and went inside, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle planned our route to saftey.

But this was going to end. Tonight.

I slipped out when I was sure no one was watching and ran across the parking lot to the ballet studio.

I opened the door. It was abandoned, I could tell.

The air was dry, and it smelled of burning wood.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing here?" Annabella shouted at me. She was standing against a wall, concealed by a controlled fire.

And the controller was Annabella's mother.

"Helping you?" I asked her.

"No, you stubborn bitch!" She snarled.

The name struck me on the inside. I began to feel betrayed by my friend.

"Get the shit out of here before she notices you!" Annabella said glancing at her mother chanting something I couldn't understand.

I heard a devilish laugh. "Ha, you cannot get away my darling!" James said snarling at me. "You have been lead here by my trap. And I made it dry as the desert, because my daughter told me all about what you are." He said laughing again.

"What?" I said looking at my friend.

"I never knew that he was going to target you!" She screeched.

"To late." James chuckled.

I wanted to run.

But running was no option.

I remembered the day Edward and I raced to my truck.

I lost by almost a minute.

Well, crap.

* * *

Edward P.o.v.

Great, we were going into a little clothing shop.

Bella's thoughts were written on her face.

She was worried. For Annabella or for her?

Knowing her, It was probably for Annabella. I didn't blame her everyone was thinking along the lines of the same thing.

Esme- Is my daughter okay?

Carlisle-I sure hope this isn't her last mishap.

Rosalie- Where is she? She knows that she is the only person I can talk to!

Oh Rosalie. Sweet self absorbed Rosalie.

Emmet-I hope that James dude Isn't hurting Poor Annabella.

Jasper-What's with Alice?

Alice-Where is Bella where is Annabella! Crappers, I really don't want to lose any friends tonight!

I looked around the shop.

Alice was right. Bella was gone.

I heard a faint sound.

_Edward!_ Bella was calling for me!

Then I knew where she was and she was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Bella p.o.v.

I tried to stall James away from Annabella. Once she was out of this, she could go to the shop and get the rest of the Cullens.

But I was so scared that I couldn't think strait.

My once plan was just a jumbled mess in my mind.

But then one thought entered my confused mind.

_Draw Blood._

So I scratched myself on the arm and a red liquid oozed out of the wound. That had distracted James from chasing me until I tripped.

He was now set to drink my blood.

My mind was again a mess. What did I do next? How do I get out of this alive? How? What? Who?

_Edward! _I mind shouted.

James was closing in on me. Then I realized Victoria was out of her trance and the fire was gone.

She wanted some of me too.

"Annabella RUN!" I managed to scream.

But all she did was run to my side. She placed a little envelope in my hand.

She began growling at her parents.

"Annabella. Get. out. of. the. way." James angrily growled.

"No. You. Can. Go. F***. Your. Self." She snottily remarked.

And In a flash Annabella was pieces on the floor.

I couldn't speak. I was frozen. Frozen in place.

James bit down on my arm.

I didn't care If he bit me.

I failed to bring Annabella home safe. But then James was off me and Victoria...

Disappeared.

Was the fire on again? But on me?

"Ouch! It it its BURNING!" I realized vampire venom was running up my arm.

"Its okay Bella, were going to fix it." Said a soothing voice.

Edward!

All of the other voices were just blurs of sound. Mostly concerned.

They hadn't known where Annabella was. Yet.

I was to sad to feel the burn anymore. I had lost a good friend.

Losing someone you love, Is like losing a piece of yourself.

My mother. Annabella. Both part of my life.

Gone.

With the parts of me that they influenced.

I felt like I was free falling. Falling into nothing but blackness.

* * *

**GONE! I have great news! Right now I have a fractured arm, and its my good typing arm, so sorry this chapter took so long. REVIEW!!!**


	26. The end

White, white walls surrounding me. A window interrupting one of the walls.

Why did this window have to ruin a perfectly good wall?

Was this a hospital?

Because Hospitals always ruin perfectly good walls with a stupid window.

Then in my dizziness I wondered, was I dead?

Dead or turned? It made no difference to me.

But the room was quiet and I felt my own heart pounding in my chest.

But, my hand was cold. Why just my hand?

I opened my eyes wider and saw a tube leading into my throat. And Edward holding my hand.

I took in a deep breath. "Hi Edward!" I greeted.

Edward jumped. "Oh, jeez Bella you scared me." He laughed.

Then I remembered what had happened at the dance studio.

PICKLES!!!!!

Wait what?

Apparently my dizziness had not gone away.

But Annabella was gone. It was hard to process. A-n-n-a-b-e-l-l-a w-a-s g-o-n-e. I spelled out to myself.

"Is Annabella-" I gulped "gone?" A hot tear ran down my cheek.

I already knew the answer to that. I just didn't want to hear it out loud.

"Who says I'm gone?" said a lively voice coming into the room, and of course the red head girl that was one of my best friends.

If I wasn't confused before, now I am.

"Well I guess I am still stiff from my parents tearing me into pieces, but I survived, HEY HEY!" She laughed.

She had no idea how happy I was to see her.

I had saw her die. Saw her get pulled to pieces, yet she was here smiling, laughing, making stupid jokes.

Unless I was dreaming. So i did the most well known test to see if I was dreaming.

I pinched myself. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked me raising his right eyebrow.

"I was hoping I wasn't dreaming." I explained. My cheeks getting hot.

"Well your not. I promise." He said kissing me.

I heard someone clearing out their throat.

I saw Charlie at the door.

"Thats my cue. Get better love!" He said walking out the door.

"I should probably go too..." Annabella said following Edward.

Charlie sat on the hospital bed. "So you dating that yahoo?" He asked me.

"Daaaaaaad!" I paused. "Well, yes." I shrugged.

He sighed. "You okay? I mean I heard it was a pretty tough fall."

"What fall?" Did I fall?

"You fell out of a window and into a pool, though I'm sure you are fine." He laughed.

He suddenly got real serious. "So you really are dating him."

I laughed. "Dad, do really want to talk about this right now?"

"No, I guess not. But does he know about..."

"Course. He has a pretty big secret to keep too." It was fine talking about this kind of stuff with Carlie.

"Whats that?"

"He isn't really human either. But I can't say much more." I had sworn not to tell.

I had sworn on the treaty.

"Oh, well thats fine. Whatever keeps the house un-broken into." He shrugged.

"Now can my two very good friends come in?" I asked air after Charlie left.

Annabella skipped gracefully into a chair.

"So, did you loose track of the envelope I threw you?" Annabella asked me.

"What evelo- oh! That envelope. No clue where the heck that is." I laughed.

"Well, I seriously thought my parents were going to kill me, so I made something for you and Alice. But lets wait until Alice can open it too."

"O-kay?"

"Now where is the expired blood bank..." She said leaving.

"I don't think so Annabella." Carlisle said pulling her back into the hospital room.

"What doc? Old habits die hard. And I mean real hard!" She nervously laughed.

"Stay." Carlisle told her leaving again.

"So why was my hand burning?" I asked Edward.

"James bit you. I took him off you, and he had left venom in your blood. So I had to, uh, suck it out." Edward explained.

"Ah. Wait, WHAT!!!!" That had obviously been surprising.

Annabella laughed so hard she fell off the chair she had been sitting in.

"Hey, at least I am still human, and uh, mermish..." I said trying to calm myself down.

We all laughed.

* * *

**The end of shes half what. A sequel will come out in, well there will be no sequel at the rate you people review. -**

**badspellersuntie12  
**


End file.
